The little things
by Caelia93
Summary: Pequeños momentos que hacen que Daryl se enamore más de Carol.


" **The little things"**

Tras la llegada de Morgan a Alexandria, Daryl se había mudado a la habitación de Carol para darle la suya a Morgan. Él dormía en el suelo y ella en la cama pero estaban en la misma habitación. Y Daryl dormía mejor de lo que habí dormido en mucho tiempo.

Entonces ocurrió el ataque a Alexandria, Daryl todavia no sabe como llegaron a Alexandria ni como Carol y los demás sobrevivieron.. pero lo único que sabe es que desde entonces empezó a dormir en la misma cama con Carol. No pasó nada.. pero empezó a darse cuenta de pequeñas cosas que le hicieron enamorarse de ella o mejor dicho.. enamorarse más de ella.. porque antes de llegar a Alexandria la primera vez ya sabía que estaba jodidamente enamorado de ella..

Y lo único que sabía era que dormir con Carol era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca.

… **...**

Lo primero que descubrió durmiendo con ella era que ella rejuvenecía durmiendo. Perdía como poco diez años. Cuando ella conseguía dormir sin pesadillas (rara vez), era como ver dormir a una niña. Se echaba sobre una mano y dormía con una sonrisa. Un día la luz de la luna la empapó y pudo verla con toda claridad, era tan preciosa que le dolía mirarla y viendola así, podía imaginarse a una Carol recien casada o incluso a una Carol adolescente.

Después de descubrir eso, se quedaba mirandola cada noche hasta que se quedaba dormido. Después, al despertar, los dos se quedaban mirandose hasta que uno de los dos se levantaba temiendo romper el hechizo que les envolvía.

…...

Los libros. Carol adoraba leer y Daryl adoraba verla leer. Había veces que se hacía el dormido pero sabía que ella sabía que la estaba mirando. Otras noches, ella le leía y él se quedaba dormido escuchando su voz. Esa voz que siempre le había tranquilizado y que le había enamorado.

…...

Su cuello. Ese cuello tan delicado y tan.. solo deseaba poder besarla ahí pero era demasiado cobarde. También se dio cuenta que si la acariciaba en el cuello, se relajaba. Durante una de sus tremendas pesadillas, en las que lloraba en sueños o decía "lo siento lizzie".. la acariciaba en el cuello y instantaneamente, se quedaba dormida, relajada, sin más pesadillas

…...

Su regazo. Otras veces, cuando él se despertaba agitado con una pesadilla o pensando que estaban siendo atacados, ella lo colocaba en su regazo y le acariaba el pelo hasta que se quedaba dormido. Normalmente, esas noches soñaba con ella, con besarla, con tener una vida con ella. Pero cuando despertaba,ella ya no estaba.

…...

Sophia.

Cada noche cuando ella pensaba que él estaba dormido la oía suspirar y decir:

Buenas noches, Sophia. Mamá te quiere.

A veces lloraba después o simplemente se quedaba dormida. Pero cada noche le daba las buenas noches a su querida hija perdida, hija que él no pudo devolverle. Había veces que se olvidaba que Carol era, aparte de una luchadora innata, cocinera, amiga, ella era, una madre sin hija. Y ninguna madre debería ver morir a una hija y menos aún a tres.

Por eso, cada mañana después de darse cuenta de esto, la despertaba con un beso en la mejilla y le susurraba.

Sigues siendo la mejor madre que conozco.

Y ella le sonreía. Y joder que sonrisa.

…...

Gato. A Daryl los movimientos de ella durmiendo o despertandose le recordaban a un , lo que le hacía recordar que Carol había vivio muchos años con el miedo en el cuerpo por culpa de Ed.

Se estiraba cada mañana como un gato y Daryl se reía cada vez que lo veía. Ella al principio se avergonzaba pero después de tantas noches y despertares, ella se reía con él

…...

Paralizada. Daryl había notado como ella se quedaba paralizada cada vez que ella se pegaba demasiado a él, que le empujaba sin querer o simplemente hacía demasiado ruido. Solo le pasaba cuando estaba somnolienta y le costaba reconocer donde estaba.

Un día ella se despertó con una pierna enredada en la suya y Daryl vió el miedo en sus ojos somnolientos. En vez de apartarla, se acercó a ella y le susurraba al oído.

No soy Ed..- y la besaba en la comisura de los labios

Lo sé- le sonreía ella y por esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que le decía, se que no lo eres, tu mereces la pena, tu eres bueno, tu eres el mejor hombre que conozco... joder.. por esa sonrisa mataría

…...

Sus ojos antes de dormir. Por la noche estaban tan cansados que muchas veces le daba la sensación de que aunque estuviera hablando con ella, ella esytaba dormida.

Hey..

mmm- decía ella sonriendole

Te estás durmiendo- decía él riendose

Que va Daryl..es que me relajas como el valium

Y él se reía, porque sus tonterías, eran lo único que le hacían reir. Y justo cuando iba a decirle algo, ya estaba dormida. Con una sonrisa en la cara, y con una mano en su brazo.

Buenas noches.. preciosa

…...

Sus ojos recién levantada. Era tan adorable recién despierta que le daban ganas de encerrarla en casa, abrazarla y protegerla del mal del mundo. En sus ojos podía ver si había dormido bien o mal, si estaba feliz, si estaba triste.. pero lo mejor era que hubiera soñado lo que hubiera soñado, siempre le decía lo mismo.

-Me alegra que estés aquí Daryl

Siempre se lo decía somnolienta, pero sus ojos cuando se lo decían, tenían un brillo especial. Un brillo que decía " te quiero". Y en momentos así, deseaba ser valiente y besarla. Pero era un cobarde

Y ella se merecía más,mucho más.

…...

Sus piernas. Al mes de dormir con ella descubrió que no soportaba dormir en pantalones, así que decidió dejarle una camisa suya que le quedara larga para que no se sintiera incómoda.

Cuando se despertó una mañana, la vió completamente destapada. Con su camisa por encima de sus braguitas. Tenía las piernas más impresionantes que había visto, largas y delicadas pero a la vez fuertes como ella.

Esa mañana ella le descubrió mirandola y él la miró, vio en ella sorpresa, seguramente por ver el deseo en sus ojos.

Él se acercó a darle su beso en la mejilla de buenos días, un hábito que había cogido, y fue a recolocarle la camiseta aprovechando para acariciar su muslo. Notó el suspiro de ella y como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

Eres la madre más sexy que he conocido.

Y se marchaba del cuarto mientras escuchaba su risa.

…...

Ella era una Dixon. Lo descubrió una noche, cuando estaba durmiendo se despertó por una pesadilla de ella y estaba cara a cara con ella. Se deslizaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

¿Sophia? ¿Las niñas?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Merle.

Y él la miró como si fuera agua en un desierto. Era la única que lloró de pena al saber que Merle había muerto para salvarles, para salvar a su hermano. Lloró porque él quería a Daryl casi tanto como ella a Daryl. Y ella sabía que todavía lo echaba de menos.

Pero lo peor, es que incluso ella le echaba de menos a veces. Y se acordaba de él. Y fue entonces cuando descubrió que ella era una Dixon, pues era la primera que los había querido a ambos, simplemente por ser como eran.

Y entonces supo que un día, se encargaría de que ella ya no fuera Peletier, sino que fuera una Dixon. Supo que un día la haría su mujer y que Merle estuviera donde estuviera,se reiría con una cerveza.

…...

Sus labios sabían a mora. Una mañana se despertó tan increiblemente preciosa que Daryl pensó que era un ángel. Estaba boca arriba con su camisa por la cintura y se le caía por el hombro. Su pelo revuelto y esos ojos azules mirandole fijamente. Ella no sonreía, simplemente le miraba como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo.

Y Daryl la besó. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó, saboreó esos labios. Y se rió apartandose de ella. Ella le miró extrañada y le dijo.

-Sabes a moras

Puedes probarlo siempre que quieras- le dijo ella guiñándole un ojo.

…...

Era amor en estado puro. No sentía rencor alguno. Lo descubrió una mañana que al no verla a su lado, fue a buscarla. La vió abrazando a Rick, el cual lloraba porque decía que Judith la estaba llamando a ella y que Rick había recordado que por su culpa quizás Judith nunca la hubiera tenido o que quizás nunca hubiera recuperado a su hija.

Rick, cielo, ya lo hemos hablado. Te perdoné hace mucho.. te entiendo..confío en ti ciegamente.. tu hija te quiere y te adora.. yo te quiero muchísiimo.. ¿Lo sabes sí?

Sí.. y yo a ti Carol, eres mi hermana. Dios que suerte tiene Daryl de tenerte- le dijo mientras besaba su frente y lloraba abrazado a ella.

…...

Era su hogar. Ya lo sabía pero la primera noche que le hizo el amor lo supo. Cuando los dos estaban completamente desnudos, acariciandose y besandose, Daryl no podía parar de pensar que nunca se había sentido mejor.

Entró en ella, con cuidado, pues sabía que podía dolerle y no quería recordarle a Ed. Al ver que ella gemía de placer, empezó a darle con fuerza y pasión. Intentando demostrarle cuanto la amaba así.

Mírame Carol-le suplicó él pues necesitaba verla

Y ella lo miró. Y en ese momento supo que ella era su hogar. En ese momento en el que le estaba haciendo el amor, en el que ella no paraba de gemir de placer.. él lo supo.

…...

Olía a verano. La mañana en que se despertó abrazado a ella después de hacerle el amor, descubrió que ella olía a verano. A calor, a sol reluciente, a felicidad, a esperanza...

Cada mañana que se despertaba abrazado a ella, la despertaba besando su cuello y oliendo su fragancia

Me siento comida- le decía ella riendose

¿Cómo hueles así de bien en un apocalipsis mujer?

Y ella le sonreía misteriosamente para luego reírse. Y entonces él la besaba de nuevo y volvía a hacerle el amor.

…...

Sus manos eran de pianista. Lo descubrió la mañana que le puso el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

Fue una mañana normal y corriente, los dos mirandose después de hacer el amor. Él nunca le había dicho que la amaba pero sabía que ella lo sabía. No era hombre palabras sino de acciones. Así que hizo lo que sabía que debía hacer.

Carol, tengo una cosa que darte- dijo y cogió el anillo que llevaba guardando desde hacía semanas.

Oh Daryl..

Ya sabes lo que siento ¿ No? Sé que no te lo digo... pero intento demostrartelo.. y quiero que seas mi mujer, que seas una Dixon..

Y ella le besó llorando de felicidad. Y mientras deslizaba el anillo por su delicado dedo, pensó que nunca había visto unas manos más preciosas que las suyas

\- Sí Dary, me casaré contigo.


End file.
